


The Ancient Essences of Evil (A Lovecraftian Collection of Poems)

by MaerqwathShadowsoul



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Eldritch, Fiction, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaerqwathShadowsoul/pseuds/MaerqwathShadowsoul
Summary: By all that is dark and unholy, do enjoy. This is my ultimate tribute to H.P. Lovecraft. One of the only two now long-since deceased people in this world, who I will ever address as 'Master'.Witness my eldritch journey to the stars, and descent into madness through countless deaths Cthulhu mythos style.'That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange eons.. even death.. may die.'





	The Ancient Essences of Evil (A Lovecraftian Collection of Poems)

Feel your very spirit leave your body, as you continue to read through the pages. All hail Master Lovecraft. Now, utter the unholy words, o' follower of darkness.

 

Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!

 

And so.. it begins.

 

I: Awaken, the Ancient Starspawn, Darkener of Mortal Dreams

 

In constellations unknown to any other kind..  
They first dwelt in silence, and then descended  
Down upon a primitive planet, of which oceans were many and wide..  
And down there they would choose to venture,  
forever under water out of reach of the sun..  
A wait that has lasted for eons, have faith in blackening of the moon..  
For when the stars are right again all across this little,  
and meaningless part of the universe..  
Arrives a fated moment; an age of old cosmic doom..  
And open shall be the black door of the abysses..  
From which no saviors are about to enter through..  
He, who has for long dreamt of eternal death..  
Shall soon walk upon surface of this planet they came to call Earth..  
The past and future dreamscape of the Great Old Ones..  
Who patiently wait in the unfathomable depths..  
Observe as life springs forth into existence,  
and influence every choice and dream..  
This new form of life shall evolve in time, though never shall they be free..  
Shroud their thoughts in a thick mist, through which cannot be seen..  
Every time they return from the vision realm,  
they will not even remember where they have been..  
Madness devours on life force, it leaves one's mind empty of essence..  
Once it has made it's lair there, you will lose your one true defense..  
Sanity is like a blue pill, which they will drop to a glass goblet full of water fetched from the well of eternity..  
And once you drink it, you will quickly lose control over your inner force,  
that of your one and only, beautiful spirit..  
So why would you do that.. Cover your head with a black hood..  
Dress in a red ceremonial robe..  
Utter the unholy words, let it be known, let it be understood..  
There was never any other hope left..  
For a seeker of false truths like you..  
Servant to the One, long before you were even born..  
Fated right from the start,  
chosen under coldest and oldest of the stars..  
Thrown into existence through a mythical portal of time..  
To witness the inevitable rise.. Of the great city of R'lyeh..  
How many more millions of years must come to pass..  
When the stars will be right again,  
for the ritual of summoning to begin at last..  
Power the cosmic gateway with all of the captured spirits..  
Awaken, the ancient starspawn, darkener of mortal dreams!

 

II: The Awakening of Great Cthulhu Is At Hand

 

Somewhere in the depths of the Pacific Ocean,  
deep under those raging cold waves  
There lies the corpse city of R’lyeh,  
the hide-out of the Great Dreamer  
He who always finds his way into the minds  
of the weakest of our kind..  
For those who listen to him too much,  
shall be lost in silence of this most dreadful and moonless night..

'And after vigintillions of years, great Cthulhu shall be loose again,  
to revel in blood of the mortals and dark delight..'

And when the stars will finally appear in the right line!  
The long-awaited work of constellations and time!  
Only then he shall awake  
The gargantuan winged monstrous horror released..  
From those unimaginably black depths of the deeps!  
He shall indeed rise!  
To laugh upon, and then break the sun and her fragile light!

May he not dream for long!  
In this sunken; reeking city of R’lyeh  
Though I know that once he awakes,  
he’ll bring the waves upon the outside world  
He’ll bring great destruction in his wake,  
and ruin to those who would even try stand  
against his age-old madness and powers untold..

I say the Awakening of Cthulhu is at hand,  
his time has finally come!  
Soon all the oceans will roar,  
the sky will storm without an end,  
and all land and forests will be torn apart..

When from his seemingly eternal sleep he wakes,  
he then steps through the black door of time; sluggish in appearance,  
and ever so changing in color, texture and shape,  
and then he.. will come for us.

For he will sink all ships and raise the storm of storms,  
and harness the might of the waves and of the winds.  
And he will make a horrifying rift into the sky,  
and then bring all clouds down upon the earth!

Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn.

 

III: Glory, Wonder, Madness & Silence.. O' the Realms Dark

 

Carefully, I open the doors rusted by time..  
The heavy iron doors of an abandoned mansion  
It once belonged to a nobleman, highest of his whole family line  
But his life was tainted by a mysterious curse, which drove him into the edge of perdition

And now, nearly a hundred years have passed since his death  
But his descendants still continue to tread in shadows, shunned by fear  
His mansion has fallen from grace and it's former glory - to ruins that now lay in the hands of vines, soil and earth  
Will the truth about the curse be revealed upon this day, or is the end of my life drawing near..

So what do I see? I tell you, I see a set of collapsed stairs, decayed floors and a pack of rats  
Crawling across the mansion's filthy floors, among with other hideous lifeforms  
I see statues, all covered with moss, I see broken windows, covered with old boards..  
Chaos and disorder of this place is overwhelming.. I can't even begin to understand..  
What really happened.. 'Cause it's so hard to believe that someone important once lived here..  
The atmosphere is so eerie and disgusting.. This whole place reeks of death..  
A part of me is telling me to turn around and leave it all untouched.. But oh.. I've never listened to myself, and hence I will stay.. For great secrets may be uncovered upon this rainy day..

I now walk along the evil, darkly decorated passage  
Whispers from the past welcome me upon each step I take  
Was it my greatest mistake to come to this forsaken place, forgotten by age  
Or will I finally meet the spirits upon this day? If so, then there's much at stake

For I am not the one, who I appear to be..  
Can you not see through my human disguise? Can you not see the darkness within me?

For too long, I've been trying to access a very old realm..  
Where hidden; demonic artifacts and most forbidden knowledge lie  
And believe me, I've sacrificed so much in order to keep my research a secret;  
I've let people closest to me feel the cold touch of death!  
'Cause I am slowly running out of time.. And I am far from being done with my dark life.. I cannot possibly die..

Like the legendary alchemists of old, I too seek for it..  
A way to become immortal, so that I'll have enough time to finish my great work..  
I've abandoned my mortal shell; I've sold my soul; I've destroyed my spirit!  
I seek the door of time.. Yes.. The one that shall take me to the dark o' night; the spectral realm  
Where countless eons ago, my kind dwelt..  
In that hallowed place of wonder.. Which for so long has remained undisturbed..

And I believe that the mysterious curse.. That great lie..  
Which supposedly befall upon this mansion's former owner  
Was staged.. A plan was set in motion to protect his identity.. To let none know about his vile life..  
And that he practised the black arts.. Of necromancy..  
He sought to gain the most unholiest of all powers!

The power to live forever; but not as one of the living..  
But as one.. Of the dead..

The dark o' night is beckoning you  
To step on the other side, to leave your life behind  
Find the door of time, the right place, and then wait for the midnight blue  
To overwhelm the scene, for only then you should find

A door which leads into a small room, there you should find the portal..  
Leading into the realm, where you'll continue to live on as a shadow  
If you go there, you will no longer be a mortal  
But after that to none you should ever have to bow..

After countless of hours spent inside the mansion's passages  
I finally find the door; leading into a room full of wonder and horror  
I step inside, I see a bloody altar, weird statues.. And a portal, untouched by ages  
And I think.. That this is my doom, but also my hour of triumph.. This is what I came here for..

And as if pushed by an invisible force towards my ultimate fate  
Step by step, I walk closer to the portal and it's otherworldly glowing light..  
When I suddenly hear other footsteps behind me, and turn around to face..  
The mansion's former owner; now risen from beyond the grave.. Brought back to life..

He tries to stop me, but as swiftly as a bird takes flight, I step through the portal  
Oh, he was quickly enough to follow me on the other side..  
But there, surrounded by dreadful darkness, we both suddenly see something that no mortal..  
Should ever see.. Should ever see.. We try to turn back.. We try to run.. To hide..

But we can't.. For in front of us.. Stands a terrifying being.. More than a hundred meters tall..  
We try to look at him, but instead, we both fall on our knees.. Oh, the madness.. I feel it! I FEEL IT!  
As I.. In that painful instant.. Succumb to the horror.. I lose my senses, my thoughts and dreams.. All at once.. And the risen nobleman is undergoing the same process.. Oh the gods.. This isn't the dark o' night.. This ain't no realm of specters.. NO!

I know him.. No.. This..  
We were tricked.. The blood, the altar.. The statues.. WE SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER!

Suddenly.. Familiar words appear into my mind.. But not of my own free will..

'To even look upon him is to go mad..'

No.. By dreams.. No.. He couldn't have.. No..  
The risen nobleman.. He's turning into dust as I continue to ramble on..  
I feel.. Delirious.. Did I ever even have any sanity left in me? Did I? DID I!?  
He has withered, oh he has! And I.. I feel dead, but I'm not dead, am I? Am I!?  
And IT SPEAKS.. It.. The horror.. The gargantuan.. Face of an octopus.. Dragon-like torn; scaly wings.. So tall a figure.. I know who he is.. He's so sluggish.. Not real.. I hope he's not real..

Suddenly.. My hands feel shackled.. The void, by the powers of the sleeping mind and the strange obscurity.. Turns into a scene of dark green temples, ancient halls, endless tunnels.. This place.. And all that inside an enormous cavern.. The geometry is so WRONG! Everything is so wrong.. Why is this even happening.. I was supposed to meet the spirits, the ghosts of the spectral realm..  
They were.. Supposed to teach me.. Their ways.. Of immortality.. But the mansion..  
How.. How didn't THE NOBLEMAN KNOW!? We.. I..  
I was brought into the lair of the great.. No..  
And now.. He shows me a river, in which only corpses feel free to float..  
And no water runs in it, 'cause it's A RIVER OF BLOOD  
I see corpses.. Way too many.. He has gone now.. Probably up to the surface..  
Did we awake him.. Was he waiting for us, for me!?  
Below, in some gods forsaken pit.. I see creatures with giant maws and knife-sharp teeth.. And.. Hundreds of eyes.. No way..  
I run across the roads that seem to lead into nowhere.. I run in damn circles, yet I shouldn't..  
I can't.. Suddenly.. Some.. Things emerge from a nearby lake.. So this place is.. Underwater? Fish-looking things.. Slimy, scaly.. I don't.. They greet me!?

Suddenly, I see this statue; broken by time.. Really sharp edges.. I ram my body against those edges! YES, IT HURTS! GOOD! But oh.. He tries to stop me from inside my head.. He's trying to make me collapse.. A screeching sound is echoing inside my head.. My ears, my eyes, my nose are bleeding.. I ignore it.. I withstand the pain.. I must..

Then I see an edge.. A free fall into some dark pit.. I don't care.. I run.. I run...  
Then I see no edge.. Only blackness..  
My bones crackle, my body fails..  
Me..  
Free..  
Laughter?  
Not mine..  
It's..  
I'll rise?  
No...  
He says..  
That I..  
Won't be allowed..  
To die?  
A giant hand..  
Lifts..  
My lifeless body..  
From the depths..  
So..  
I wonder..  
How...  
The nobleman..  
That mansion..  
Owner..  
How he had risen..  
And why..  
His new form decayed upon entering..  
The portal..  
Why.. Oh..  
Little..  
It..  
Matters..  
Just..  
Forget..  
I failed..  
I failed..  
This.. Is..  
Glory.. No..  
Wonder.. No..  
Madness.. Yes..  
Silence.. Yes..  
Silent..  
Even more silent..  
The End?  
Of my existence..  
No..  
I..  
It wasn't meant to..  
And if I'll be resurrected..  
Then it's all..  
Over...

And so his eyes closed..  
Only to be opened once more..  
For that is what he chose..  
When he entered through those black; heavy iron doors..  
He surely would have chosen otherwise,  
if he had somehow known..  
What would wait him on the other side..  
In that place, forbidden to be thought or to be shown..  
In any picture, in text or in sand..  
A place way too horrid to describe..  
A place in a most unholy way, so grand..  
Housing not only a small cult, but a truly vast, mad and savage tribe..  
To whom belongs the place, where no mere mortal should ever go..  
A most disturbing place of black magic, that was created.. untold eons ago..  
A realm guarded by the sluggish beings, who lurk in safety of the dark,  
always dancing about you, influencing your thoughts,  
slowly derailing the course of your heart,  
for down here with darkness and evil,  
your very soul shall eventually.. be bought.

 

IV: Eldritch Mystery of the Silver Key (A Lovecraftian Tribute)

 

A peculiarly glowing silver key once acquired,  
of which origins are unknown, it's existence obscure  
shall upon this hallowed and dimming day graciously help me,  
who during the evening is always seen wandering,  
carefully seeking for a place in the most dismal of woods,  
where lie many a great rock, and one in particular,  
which a keyhole houses, a door to which only..  
the silver key fits is said to open a bright white, radiant portal,  
not leading one into another galaxy, or even another dimension,  
but to the fabled world of dreams itself,  
so how one became acquainted with such.. an item of power..  
it is not a mystery, for weird dreams filled with eldritch landscapes,  
pure impossibilities and sheer madness have led one here,  
to watch it all unfold, to ancient events of harmony and chaos take place,  
as in unfamiliar memories a mind is suddenly intertwined,  
and a soul is lost beyond the hope of ever reaching out for salvation,  
or is another.. great destined journey of the higher forces.. set to begin?

 

V: Of Strange Choices, Black Abysses & Mythical Beings

 

They ask where I've been.. They wish to know what I've seen..  
Well, I just like of going to very distant places in these unearthly visions, places that are greatly unknown to me..  
I always step through a mythical; glowing door, a portal of sorts, one which has stood there for eons.. Mighty in the dark reaches of the space..  
And it is there in that supreme void, that I have secretly dreamt about the Old Gods & Elder Things..  
Sluggish; shadowy beings with a starfish appearance, a hundred pair of eyes, and fan-like; draconic wings..

Whatever power of greatness can be achieved in this world so meaningless..  
I can have it all thousandfold - in another plane - in another form  
Whatever has ceased to fascinate me in this realm of nothingness  
I'll find it by travelling among the stars.. My body is full of astral blood  
I'll unlock the secrets of the stars.. And by tremendous powers of the universe, I shall be reborn!

And so I witness another, yet a very different kind of vision  
But this time, it represents hope in a strange way  
So it seems, that I finally have to make that decision  
Do I want this world to be devoured by the forces of oblivion  
Or do I want to find another way

In the end, I think I just cannot deny  
My dreams about the beings that came from the stars, from the sky  
My blackened and chaotic mind has never let me hide  
These supernatural visions and dreams, which have opened my eyes far and wide

Many kind of things and events await in the forgotten corners of this vast universe..  
Something greater than any tale or song, any page or verse..  
Is patiently waiting for me to become one with the spirits of the void  
To lurk between the worlds, not as a man, but as some twisted alien-humanoid-hybrid..

However.. That is merely one option.. One choice..  
For I've been called out by someone else.. In fact.. Someone far greater..  
Or not someone.. but IT..

For I speak of The One, who waits dreaming in the depths of the pacific ocean  
He too has sent me an invitation, one which I could very well accept.. Willingly..  
In the lost city of corpses, reeking death and dark chambers so unimaginably loathsome  
Await.. And to get there, all the way down to the ocean floor..  
I will have to do so from inside a very fragile dream..  
It is my only chance of awakening to behold all of that wonder and glory..

Of star travelling & astral blood of the cosmos, so many things representing hope..  
What is the right path? How to choose? Remember, here you pay with your soul..  
And right now.. I want to go to those ancient depths, where a cold destiny awaits me; the very embodiment of all nightmare  
Yet this curse called mortality is preventing me from getting there..

Must I cease my blood from streaming, so that I can dreamwalk?  
And enter through a glowing rift, and then through a crudely carved black door not rusted by water, nor touched by time..  
A doorway that exists both in space, and in the deep depths of this very legendary ocean..  
For it is here..  
Where..

I shall meet the Great Old One!  
And join his age-old cult!  
May the sacrificial rite of madness be carried out at once!  
Let the screams of anguish echo throughout these ever-shifting; wavering dark halls  
And in those  
Black abysses  
I truly chose  
So there I now too  
Patiently dwell  
In the corpse-city  
Of R'lyeh

 

VI: And So They Judged the Weight of My Existence

 

Long I climbed.. To reach this desolate place  
I see no flowers, no trees, no other creatures.. It's better this way..  
For I've seen things that no mortal should ever see.. I've seen the ultimate fate of this race..  
And I tell you.. That so little we matter to those, who patiently lie dead in their sleep.. Under the raging Ocean waves..  
And now I'll just jump down from this cliff..  
But first.. I'll tell you.. Everything..

Unholy, yet hallowed they're.. Beings far older..  
Than this doomed galaxy itself..  
Born from tempest of the universe; creations of the cosmic order  
From stars they indeed came.. And as our age dawned, they began accessing our minds and dreams through their forgotten temples..  
Cease whispering.. Oh tormenting wind..  
I wonder were the shadows always this.. Obscure.. I don't really know..  
Though.. It's not a secret.. They all speak of it.. They say I'm no longer the man, who I used to be..  
And there couldn't be truer words.. For you see.. I have become nothing, for my thoughts and dreams are no longer my own

I don't know where to start..  
Long ago, I learned of such madness, in my mind.. Something disturbing.. Awoke..  
It didn't take long for Them to tear my world apart..  
And wrathfully I cursed everyone I knew, yes.. I was provoked..

Then they began to appear to me in my cursed dreams  
That always took me away to an ancient underwater city  
There I dwelt from night to night, in those shadowy and dark realms..  
Until I could no longer even remember, how to return from shades back into reality..

And it was then, the darkness fell over me for one last time..  
While deep within my trembling mind, still haunted by their death chants and strange whispers..  
I decided that I could no longer be a part of it.. I could no longer serve, do their bidding.. I would even die for them? No, but I would die to gain freedom.. I'd gamble my life.. A thousand times over..  
To not be condemned to dwell forever in those temples of tremendous insanity and pure impossibilities, unnatural designs of strange and mad structure and matter, of which quality.. Is too dark and unholy to describe..  
And I wasn't ready to sacrifice.. The others.. In those odd; dread-filled blood chambers.. Chambers still echoing with the tormenting screams of former cultists and servants alike..

So.. I escaped from the city, from that mad dream, or so I thought at least..  
But in the end, I guess I really just didn't..  
So am I here or am I not, have I already killed myself, or am I about to do so..  
Madness has made it's lair into my mind.. A lair of maggots, snakes and vile spiders..  
I don't know what to believe or what to think, 'cause I don't even know what is real!

Now.. That's how it all came to be.. No more about my long and painful journey..  
I don't want to know my final fate on this earth so sluggishly black, yet so green  
I grew tired of walking among the horrors that we let freely to lurk in the night..  
And as my final effort to set things right, I threw myself from a most high cliff into the embrace of night, for my eyes had already lost their light..  
But did it truly happen..  
Oh.. Am I even certain about my own death..  
For the Old Ones.. They don't just let you go..  
They await in all silence, in the most forgotten places of this earth..  
For you to repeatedly join their unholy rituals in one of their corpse-cities below..  
The waves.. Of the Ocean.. One thing that I know for sure is that they've patience..  
To sleep dead, to influence the dreams of men from under the sea..  
With obscure images, twisted mysteries and promises of power in hideous means  
They judged the weight of my existence, and deemed me a weak mortal one..  
Will I ever be able to leave this forsaken place.. Will I ever.. Truly.. Be gone..

 

VII: All Mortal Cards of Fate Turn Into Ashes (of Cthulhu)

 

All of the ocean waves roar,  
the black door of the deepest abysses  
has finally opened.

Furious are faces of the sky, in which no birds soar,  
aligned are the stars, dark cosmic energy amasses,  
the Great Old One has been awakened.

All mortal cards of fate turn into ashes,  
as the ancient evil it's echoing cry of madness unleashes,  
devours on light of the sun, never to be questioned again,  
the darkness is given a final form, eternally it is to rain..

..but not water, blood,  
and so the call is answered.  
Worn shall be the cultist's hood  
once so joyously acquired.

 

VIII: O' Opener of the Way, In Your Name, Ancient Evils Shall Be Summoned (of Yog-Sothoth)

 

Events most confusing and mentally tormenting,  
they sure have led me here,  
with my colorless dog mask on,  
I know where I stand, there is no fear,  
only unexplainable wonder..  
can effortlessly ignite a spark,  
to turn it into a heavenly, yet wrongful fire,  
to reveal in the sky a mass of golden spheres,  
eyes, maws and teeth,  
a being floating in the murky night air,  
far above it's shining pyramid,  
below the colossal structure itself,  
lies a very long passage,  
which leads to an ancient elevator,  
which is operated manually by the spirits,  
and it shall take me down there,  
where once again in this time..  
and age.. only madness..  
impatiently awaits to be found  
by the souls lost,  
whom, guided by their damned curiosity,  
have finally re-discovered a long-lost treasure,  
and so, opened once again is the lid  
of a very ancient book,  
and just one single look,  
just one single passage read aloud,  
it always summons something..  
into this world, for eternally wicked..  
are the ways.. of the dead,  
and so it is, that by Yog-Sothoth's will,  
the blood of so many other dark pharaohs  
I have spilled, no, on his.. orders.. the sanity's borders..  
thin, hollow, not meant to be a destiny..  
no, a river of blood flows into too many directions to count,  
a way out exists, but it leads through the blackest of all poisonous mists,  
hissing of the snakes makes me nervous, the spiders,  
so venomous, lurking about, the black roaches, disgusting creatures,  
so many unlit passages, a faint gust of wind my torch tries to falter,  
yet it's flame only flickers for a while, a mind as calm as the waters of Nile,  
yet the hands tremble, so do the feet, for such a feeling of unknown chaos  
I now feel, in the distant horizon, a light suddenly appears with color,  
a shadowy figure standing in front of a door, or a mirror,  
changing form, becoming unreal, only two moments of darkness,  
and it is all over, lost beyond hope, never.. able to.. return..  
from the shades.. back into reality!

It cannot be done,  
cannot be done..  
born upon this truly faraway planet,  
barren, weird and otherworldly landscapes follow one another,  
nothing is to be the same,  
and so the final journey of the eight gates begins,  
one enters a state so deep,  
none is supposed to awake from..  
but in time, to quietly change form..  
into that.. of a monstrosity,  
a blood cultist reborn  
in the shadow realm,  
after experiencing..  
all stages..  
of a severe..  
delirium.

 

IX: Black Pyramid of the Faceless Pharaoh (of Nyarlathotep)

 

The clouds move fast in the evening sky,  
a waypoint has been discovered,  
it is by a burst of blue; impure light then lit to illuminate the way,  
so that a few more forbidden truths may be uncovered.

Black pyramid of the faceless pharaoh awaits,  
an ancient domain built in the eldest age, shunned by many,  
a heart desires to be imbued with blood of a much darker saint,  
hundreds of passages, echoing voices restless,  
a visit predefined, accompanied by noises eerie, uncanny.

Confusion, madness, deception,  
these stone walls do not obey the laws of physics,  
the night's symphonies distorted follow a mind's interception,  
unwanted pictures appear, a hastened vision journey so dramatically drastic.

In his grand chambers, colorless candles all lit a thousandfold lie,  
a slimy well into the depths leads, that hide an underground terrain,  
wherein more eldritch horrors lurk, the daylight died  
long before the beginning of the primordial era.

 

X: Behold, the Reaches of the Outer Gods, the Horrid Unlightened (of Azathoth)

 

Crackling sounds underneath my trembling feet,  
I try to keep my eyes open, yet I feel my very thoughts flee,  
leave me be, o' where am I, what is this place,  
it is so dark, I can only see a few steps ahead, the floor,  
it seems I am descending down stairs,  
of which length at this point seems unmeasurable,  
what possible affairs could await down there  
wherever I am heading to, with my sanity quite endurable,  
such a dream scenario, I am prepared, I am not afraid..  
yet I.. should have been..  
for you see..  
after walking down for what seemed like.. an eternity,  
I finally reached the bottom, only to behold an otherworldly sight,  
for in center of the world Earth, rests a dome unbreakable,  
through which impenetrable magical defenses one can only enter,  
if he knows the words of power, a door should appear for one,  
who for long studied the ancient,  
forbidden yet gracious might of the dark arts,  
and the dome hides within a sanctuary of purest insanity,  
a long carpet of distasteful colors along with gruesome statues,  
darkly mystical, yet beyond further description, horrid, unpleasant,  
leading one to front of the temple, wherein..  
the portal most tremoring and alight stands tall,  
who knows how many eons it has been down here,  
where nothing else exists, where only madmen would venture..  
in search of meaningless, yet extraordinary things,  
and so I stepped through, entering a wormhole of sorts,  
and so I traveled through time and space,  
to the deepest, dimmest reaches of the universe,  
where the beings quite unlightened dwell,  
where nothing is in order, chaos reigns, madness stirs,  
it remains to be seen, if this journey was worth it, for it cannot be reversed,  
the reality is here, now, truer than ever, and the bottomless well  
that is my hunger for knowledge, it has finally brought me to the ends..  
of the galaxies, where the Outer Gods themselves reside,  
there is no return, my mind already burns, my eyes bleed,  
I can hear the whispers, repetitive, echoing, tormenting,  
and far ahead treads the Daemon Sultan, Azathoth,  
one sharp, demonic glance, no longer able to hear the whispers,  
never to be the same, nor sane, same, nor sane..  
accursed forever, never free, accursed, not free..  
the calling of a fool's destiny, that much was always obvious,  
and that the ways of eldritch old gods such as these.. are very.. devious.

 

XI: Here With Curses, Sorcery and Unspeakable Dread.. (A Lovecraftian Poem)

 

In times of the nobles, when castles royal stood high and tall,  
the vast yards and gardens were kept well, the stables clean and horses fed,  
yet at the moment the evening clouds took a turn for dark that day,  
something had happened, not where, but to who, for in the mind of a young alchemist and magician of high lineage, a plot to last through generations was forming, for he desired - through the ways of impure alchemy, forbidden knowledge, dark magic and occultic heresy - to achieve the status of an eternal; to become truly immortal, he would need to kill those of his kin,  
and to great sorcery it all would lead,  
but in the end,  
they would through blood  
come to know his name..

Curse them, curse them all,  
no further than thirty-two,  
revenge I swear, it is to fall,  
the night, for now I truly understand what I must do..

They shall cower in fear before me, even though my husk may little age  
along the ages, I shall continue to hide in the shadows, the last page..  
shall remain unturned, for I am he, who they long thought to be dead..  
It is I! I! Charles le Sorcier, the son of a mighty wizard,  
and the greatest and dreadest alchemist who ever lived!

 

XII: All Lurkers of the Sea Heed to the Call of the Fish-God, Dagon

 

Ia' Ia', o' high priest of the Great Old Ones,  
send forth a sea monster,  
one fishy god they call.. Dagon, of ancient insanity,  
a murky skin; colossal, loathsome appearance,  
unpleasant to wholly describe, witness him near the black monolith,  
far in the Pacific Ocean, secrets quite horrific await their discovery,  
a impure touch of the purest darkness, yes, my very thoughts orbit,  
as I - now finally realizing our race's fragility - await nothing..  
from the future, for I have seen.. things, that no mortal should ever see,  
and for that bit of knowledge alone, I am no longer free..  
so, little choice there is left, as something nears the door.. of my room,  
curse this forsaken hospital, am I safe?..could it be.. It.  
..no, I must.. the window, tied up.. to this damn bed!  
no, no, no, my strength, do not betray me now!  
..he is.. at the door, now, if ever,  
is my final and only chance to say goodbye to everything,  
that I saw out there..  
for many years I freely sailed with my merchant ship,  
but now, I am afraid,  
I have only fearful thoughts for the future hope of mankind,  
because.. it is the dim; brutal truth,  
and may none believe it now, but let me say it again, one.. more.. time..  
there are many horrendous creatures lurking out there, in the depths  
and even in the shallow waters, and they all heed to the call..  
of the Fish-God, Dagon...

 

XIII: Here, Look What I Found.. the Thirteenth and Final Piece.. of the Lovecraftian Puzzle

 

Silence to kneel down upon the broken earth,  
the waves have conquered all once renowned landscapes,  
but the journey, it was never meant to end with my death,  
for twisted are the undivine ways of the Eldritch Deep Ones,  
of which main city, Y'ha-nthlei, has always been kept safe..  
by us loyal servants of the great Cthulhu, the source of all insanity,  
he and the two Ancient Deep Ones,  
Mother Hydra and Father Dagon we serve,  
ours wills willingly given, and our minds subjugated  
to horrors beyond all imagining,  
we look after their monoliths and statues,  
and protect their vast underground chambers.

I never asked for rebirth,  
all I wanted was to become untouched by death,  
I never asked for supreme guidance,  
all I wanted.. was one thousand decades or more of time..  
to be able to perform the dreaded serpent dance.

In terror of the now dead seven seas we trust,  
never a deity, always a horrendous water monster,  
for all ships of man sink in the hands of our lord and savior,  
Father Dagon, whose presence alone strikes fear into the hearts of women and men.

Eons or more in cold waiting,  
words of unknown origin  
are required in summoning  
of the forces dark and primeval  
beyond all mortal limits.

Hear all lurkers of the seas answer..  
to the low; guttural call of their master,  
watch the waters, rust, dust and decaying bodies  
merge together to form the great blood red ocean of black nothingness.

 

XIV: The 14th Essence of Ancient Evil (the Master's Call)

 

See a symbol of the Great Old Ones obscured,  
maws that hunger for stars and asteroids,  
Egyptian blue leads to the ruby lair of madness. 

The universe in chaos, the outer reaches beckon  
a curious scholar, maddened by the presence  
of dismal; reptilian spirits taken a physical form,  
eyes green and burning, learning the fear of silence,  
humanoids sacrificed become a cerulean storm,  
as the cultists perform a water serpent's dance.

Colossal lightning bolts strike an forlorn isle,  
only a miracle will save Earth, as the disasters pile,  
this is their will become a reality, the rain; toxic and vile,  
relentlessly the drops of water fall, as we await the Master's call.

'That which was once dead, is now an eldritch mare come true.' 

 

XV: Words From the Dark Unknown #1 (of Cthulhu)

 

Sanity is like a blue pill,  
which they will drop  
to a glass goblet  
full of water fetched  
from the well of eternity.

Thrown into existence through a mythical portal of time,  
to witness the inevitable rise of the great city of R'lyeh.

Power the cosmic gateway  
with all of the captured spirits,  
awaken, the ancient starspawn,  
darkener of mortal dreams! 

'The Old Ones, they do not just let you go,  
they await in all silence  
in the most forgotten places of this earth,  
for you to repeatedly join their unholy rituals  
in one of their corpse-cities below  
the waves of the Pacific Ocean.  
One thing that I know for certain  
is that they have patience,  
to sleep dead, to influence the dreams  
of man from under the waves.  
With obscure images, twisted mysteries,  
promises of power in hideous means,  
They judged the weight of my existence,  
and deemed me a weak mortal one.  
Will I ever be able to leave this forsaken place?  
Will I ever.. truly.. be gone...'

 

Eternally it is to rain,  
but not water.. blood,  
and so the call is answered,  
worn shall be the cultist's hood  
once so joyously acquired.

 

XVI: Nyarlathotep, the Chaotic Howler

 

Haunted by nightmares even during daylight,  
Nyarlathotep beckons, dares to enter the dream,  
where crawling the chaos awaits, to it's delight,  
those who get lost from the path serve no purpose.

As if life was nothing, but a fragmented memory's beam,  
like a mass of writhing tentacles leaping across the empyrean,  
I await for a message of the Outer Gods to be delivered,  
in their black temples I have stayed, learned and shivered,  
yet not out of fear, rather excitement, a madness's testament,  
obsession for the arts of summoning, darkness feels no remorse.

O' Lord of Kadath, of Ankh blackened red eye'd staff,  
presence of antique white, howling the mystic reads the rites,  
brought to the edge of a sky-high cliff in ethereal cuffs,  
lords of the abyss demand a sacrifice for the cause.

 

Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!

 

XVII: the Essence of Eldritch Madness

 

Ia', ia', the Corpse-Dreamer greets the Crawling Chaos,  
from Kadath to R'lyeh calamities inspired,  
Nyarlathotep leaves his black post by leaping,  
tendrils expanding, the writing shadows increasing  
about his faceless Pharaoh form.

The door of the unseen abyss is open,  
let the winged dragon-octopus Daemon  
experience a long-waited rise.. to power,  
by maddening all thoughts active and vivid,  
by controlling minds weak and manipulative.

Demise, this is ye awaited hour.  
The rites shall be uttered in a proper manner,  
in sight of the worshipped chaotic four.

O' Azathoth, o' Yog-Sothoth,  
o' Nyarlathotep, o' Cthulhu,  
and a choir of tormenting whispers  
from the raging Outer Seas..  
for Father Dagon and Mother Hydra!

Then an everlasting Daemonic chant performed  
in the honor of Shub-Niggurath.  
The 17th Essence of Evil is realized,  
by staring at clawed vortex paintings  
in the hall of false realities and distorted dreams.

 

"May nothing end the seemingly  
looping anomaly, through which  
the frontier of lunacy is reached,  
while the highest level of sanity..  
is.. quietly.. breached..."

 

And so.. it ends.


End file.
